Chained: Passion
by Komui-sama
Summary: Sometimes love doesn't always go as planned, but even so, sometimes you don't need the love, just the passion. He won't ever love me back, I know that. So why heart? Why do you continue to prolong this suffering?


**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray -Man. The character Torishi Sato (Tory) belongs to Cain Boudicca, and is entirely based off her personality.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1:<span>

Secret Passion

* * *

><p>Slowly he planted kisses along the edge of my shoulder and up just behind my ear, sending an amazing feeling through my whole body. Gradually he moved his soft but firm hand around my waist, moving my shirt up so he could touch the skin on my belly. A shiver was sent down my spine and I edged away from him. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy it; I was just very sensitive and couldn't help but react in that way. Unfortunately we had done this many times before, so he knew all about this and just insisted to toy with me further.<p>

I raised my arms so he could take off my shirt, which he gladly did before returning to my shoulder and kissing every inch of me. A slight moan escaped my mouth as he found the most sensitive area on my neck – but who was I kidding, everywhere on me was sensitive. He teased me by licking that spot for a couple of minutes before gently biting down causing me to moan louder with contentment. I had my back turned to him, but I was almost certain he was smirking at me. He decided to tease me further by removing his hand from my stomach and softly grazing it over my bare leg. Once he reached the edge of my shorts, he just continued, dipping his fingers up under the fabric, leaving his hand where it was. I lost my breath as he leaned in closer to my ear and whispered seductively,

"Why don't we get rid of these annoying clothes, yeah?" as soon as he said this, goose bumps formed on my skin which he simply laughed at and rolled me onto my back on the bed.

He ran both his hands down to my waist and removed my shorts and what came underneath them. I felt slightly annoyed that I was always the first to strip, but my shyness didn't allow me to stop him. The room was almost pitch black, but having a cat-like innocence allowed me to see in the dark. I looked up to find him scanning my body with a pleased grin stretching across his face. This only irked me more and so, I said something which I would normally never say,

"Strip." I said firmly, though in a weak, almost muttered voice. He looked at me in surprise. Just when I thought he was going to reject, he sat up and began taking off his shirt, revealing a handsome, teenage body with just the right amount of muscle tone. I continued to watch as he gracefully removed his pants and boxers he wore underneath. When I finally got to see him in all his glory, I dug my face in the pillow, hiding the redness that was erupting onto my face. Anyone would think this was our first time, though that would be a false accusation.

Lying back down on the bed, he reached out, grabbing onto my shoulder and moving me so I was now face-to-face with him, our bodies inches away from each other. I felt his hot breath come closer to my face as he leaned in. He moved his arms and wrapped them around my body, finally pulling me in for a deep and passionate kiss. He ran his tongue on my bottom lip asking for entry into my mouth. I decided to tease him by keeping them firmly shut, but that only prolonged the suffering.

Disliking the resistance, he pulled away from the kiss and used full force to push me onto my back again. This time he climbed on top and leaned down for another kiss. By doing this, he completely caught me off guard and so, had the pleasure to enter his tongue in my mouth, exploring every nook and cranny. Giving in, I sighed in content, entangling my tongue with his for a hot and passionate kiss. After a couple of minutes of kissing we had to pull away to breathe.

"I wonder how you taste tonight." He whispered to me. My eyes widened as I felt him move down below me to my centre and his tongue go inside me. I gripped tightly onto the bed sheets, biting my lip to force myself not to moan. Quickly I let go of the sheet with one hand and pulled his face up.

"If you don't stop… I'm going to come right into your mouth…" I desperately told him in between breaths but he just grinned and resumed where he was. My face went red from embarrassment as I felt myself go wet right into his mouth. I couldn't bury myself in the pillow so I closed my eyes biting my tongue even harder, mentally cursing myself.

"Ha-ha. Why so shy? You taste better than last night…" he laughed as he moved his body up again over me. I opened my eyes and stared up into his lustful dark-green eye that just stared back at me.

He positioned himself so he was just inches away from entering me. He looked at me with that lustful eye, one which only a blind person could refuse. I nodded to him and felt as he plunged himself inside me, thrusting faster each time. We seemed to go on for hours before I finally felt myself reaching my climax. When I looked up at him, a single drop of sweat dripped down his cheek – oh how I wanted to say how handsome he looked right now. He smiled at me, probably impressed that each time we do this; I can last longer than the previous time. He slowed down and started going in deeper. I gripped tightly onto the bed sheets again, loudly moaning his name,

"La… vi… nng" I moaned continuously. I swear he enjoyed hearing me call out his name because he slowed up even more and went in deeper. Just as we met our highs, I heard him moan with enjoyment. As he slowly pulled away, I looked down to see his body coated in gloss from the sweat. I had no doubt mine was the same.

Finally he rolled off me and lied down next to me, taking a much needed breath of air. I did the same, desperately trying to let my body cool off and stop the redness that never left my cheeks.

"I love it when cats are in heat." He whispered. As soon as he said that I knew he was making a pun towards me. I hissed softly under my breath. Perfect. Now the redness will never go away. After a couple of minutes of cooling off, I rolled over and put my head on his chest. He wrapped one arm around my shoulder, the other gently stroking my hair and patting my head. He knew how to make me happy. As we listened to the cool breeze sweeping through the slightly opened window, we both drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

When I woke up the next morning – rather late, close to afternoon – I saw I was alone, Lavi gone along with his clothes. It didn't surprise me. If we got caught, Bookman may murder him (even me).

I sat up, rubbing my eyes and getting rid of the sleep that was in the corners. I stretched out and yawned like a cat before quickly getting up, sheet wrapped around my body as I headed in to take a shower. I ran my fingers through my white, silky hair that reached just passed my shoulders. As I washed my body I looked at my pale skin and felt the curves of my body. I was no model, and I certainly did not seem like Lavi's type, yet he always called me beautiful or some other charming word.

Quickly finishing my shower, I got dressed in my Exorcist uniform that looked similar to Lenalee's, only white and a short sleeve jacket. Then headed down to the cafeteria where I was sure to meet up with everyone else.

I had only joined the Order recently after being found in a forest by none other than the kind-hearted General Tiedoll but I got lost easily, so I usually preferred staying in my room. With the help of my newfound friends, I eventually came out of hiding and managed to memorize the way from my room to the cafeteria. When I entered the doors, I saw none other than the cold-hearted Exorcist standing before me. I yelped in surprise and quickly moved to the side to let him pass.

"Tch," was all he said as he left the cafeteria. I watched him leave until he was no longer in view before scurrying inside. I headed over to Jerry's station. He still creeped me out, but I some-what got used to it.

"Uhm… just an apple will do me." I said shyly.

"Tory-kitty-cat-chan, just one apple today?" Jerry joked.

"Yes please."

"Alright, wait right here kitty!" Jerry walked away for what seemed like only a second before returning and tossing a fresh apple towards me. "Freshly picked from the apple tree!" he smiled.

I smiled back then made a quick escape. That guy or, thing, gave me goose bumps even though I knew his intentions were just being friendly. Spotting the group, Allen, Lavi, Lenalee and Krory sitting at a table, I headed over and took a seat next to Lenalee who greeted me cheerfully like always,

"Morning Tory-chan!" she gleamed.

"H-Hi Lenalee."

"Did you have a good sleep? You look as though you're still pretty tired even though it's almost afternoon."

"Oh! Ha-ha. I'm fine. Restless sleep, that's all!" I lied.

"Maybe you had a little too much catnip?" Lavi joked, snickering at the end of his sentence.

Allen and Krory joined in at laughing. I rolled my eyes and just diverted my attention back to Lenalee. _You're the reason why I can't sleep Lavi,_ I thought. Mentally cursing him and myself. The others did not know about his nightly visits, and they had no reason to know. They were my friends, but they didn't need to know every detail about what happened in my life. It wasn't like I was lying to them.

Lavi and I weren't even a couple, or held a relationship other than being just 'friends'. We went about our daily lives, acting as nothing but companions, treating each other like we do everyone else, then on some nights, Lavi would visit me in my chambers and we'd share a few hours of passion together, only to return to normal the next day. He was destined to be a Bookman, forbidden to have any kind of relationship – even friendship, but so far Bookman has turned a blind eye to it – so it's only natural he'd want some sort of relief. I on the other hand, just wanted comfort. I no longer had a family, so having someone hold me and share the experience with seemed enough. At least, that's what I thought.

Then I began feeling different about him. It took me a few months to realise what had happened. I did the most stupid thing anyone could do in my situation… I fell in love.

"Hey Tory-chan," Lenalee spoke, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I quickly replied, finally biting into my apple.

"What's that mark on your neck?"

"Ehhhhh!" I jumped. I didn't button my shirt up all the way, so you could see it as clear as day. The _mark_ Lavi left me last night, still fresh. "I-It's nothing. Maybe just some dirt from my collar." I lied.

I looked at Lavi who just continued drinking his soft drink, not paying any attention what so ever. Acting like he didn't even care. It somewhat saddened, yet sickened me.

"I'll go wash it off…"

"Do you want me to come?" Lenalee offered.

"No, it's alright. You can stay here. I'll be right back."

Quickly I left the cafeteria and darted down the hall. As I headed down, I looked at the ground, not paying attention to anything around me. I listened to each footstep I took as it echoed throughout the corridors of Black Order. As I turned a corner, I heard a few other scientists wandering around. I was obviously heading into a crowded area – crowds are definitely not my forte. As I turned another corner, I suddenly felt a thud, realising I bumped into someone. I put my hands on their chest and looked up, only to realise who it was,

"Kanda!" I gasped, taking about ten steps back.

"Baka, watch where you're going." He hissed, obviously irritated.

"Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to, I was just lost in thought."

"I didn't ask for an explanation."

"I know I was ju-"

"Che, you're wasting my time."

"Ah! Kanda-san, Tory-chan. Just who I wanted to see." Komui called out from the distance. Kanda and I looked up in the direction he was coming from. He had a slight grin on his face as he approached.

"I have a mission, and since you two are here, I shall give it to you." Komui smiled.

I froze on the spot, looking at Kanda out of the corner of my eyes. I could see he was fighting the urge to punch the scientist right about now.

"Meet me in my office in an hour and I'll give you the details," Quickly readjusting his glasses to sit on his nose, Komui took off in the direction he had come from, heading back to his office.

"T-This will be fun, won't it?" I said jokingly to break the awkward silence. I soon regretted it.

Kanda turned his head and glared down at me, not saying a word. I watched as his cold, dagger-like eyes pierced into mine before he stormed off to go get ready. I fell to my knees, feeling my body just melt. Kanda could certainly put fear into my heart, that's for sure.

"I'm dead," I muttered. "I'm so dead,"

I could picture it now; Kanda and I arriving at the scene. Akuma attacking and Kanda, leaving me to fend for myself. My future was unavoidable.

The hall was now silent, and for some reason, I did not hear the person approach from behind. I felt a hand grab my shoulder. Jumping up I spun around and pushed whoever was there with enough force to knock them down. Little did I realise it wasn't something out to get me,

"Lavi?"

"Ouch!" Lavi moaned. "W-What was that for?" he said, rubbing his head.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! You scared me!" I said, holding out my hand.

"It's alright, no hard feelings, yeah?"

Taking my hand Lavi rose to his feet and now stood a few inches away from me. He smiled down at me who caused me to blush and quickly look away. What was he doing here anyways? Was he worried and decided to come looking for me?

"Sorry, Tory-chan…" he said softly.

"F-For what?"

"Heh, about giving you that hickey," he sighed.

I looked back up at him and noticed he was being sincere about his apology – or at least I hoped. I smiled and nodded at him in contentment, accepting his apology,

"It's okay." I said softly.

Lavi smiled back down at me before speaking, "So, why were you kneeling on the floor? Did Tory-kitty trip again?" he snickered. I glared back at him for a moment before lowering my head. He stopped and looked down at me, probably curious as to why.

"Lavi," I spoke softly.

"Y-Yeah?"

"This is goodbye." I looked up. "I'm going to die."

* * *

><p>AN: Bad joke Tory-chan, ;) Reviews are welcome!


End file.
